


Peppermint Hot Chocolate

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke are working at a school's project together ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, life's not complete till you have a cup of peppermint hot chocolate

Feeling down Casey was sitting in front of his computer, checking out the presentation for chemistry he had done together with Zeke, one more time. Being teamed up with the king at school had made him feel uneasy at first, but now the work was almost done. Mr. Furlong would be perfectly satisfied, and Zeke would vanish out of his life again. And Casey knew, he would miss him; he had enjoyed working together with him much more than expected.

A knock at the door made him look up.  
"Mom?"  
Inwardly he cringed when he noticed the tray with two mugs and a plate filled with cookies in her hands.

"Hello, you two. Still so busy? I thought it might be time for a break."  
She turned to Zeke, who was sitting on Casey's bed, reading some papers, and smiled wide.  
"I hope you like peppermint hot chocolate, sweetheart? Casey always says, his life isn't complete without it."

Casey noticed Zeke's stunned look and blushed. He loved his mom, for sure, and he loved her hot chocolate and homemade cookies and healthy lunchboxes and all. But in the moment he wished the earth would crack open and swallow her up. This was just too embarrassing.

Finally, Zeke nodded.  
"Sure, thanks," he murmured.

Mrs. Connor beamed at him, then at Casey.  
"Okay, then I will leave you alone again. Good luck, boys, with your homework. And don't overdue it."

The door closed behind her; Casey didn't dare to look at Zeke.  
"Peppermint hot chocolate," he murmured and chuckled briefly in the helpless try to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"I'm afraid, sometimes she forgets that I'm already eighteen and will go to College next year."

"Be glad that she does."

Surprised Casey looked up, noticing a soft smile on Zeke's lips he had never seen before. Zeke smiled often; seducing, provoking, amused, even dangerous. But not like this.

"She loves you, Casey. No matter what you do and what you are, your parents will always be there for you."

And suddenly Casey did remember all the stories about Zeke's parents. Rich family, business guys, never around. And Zeke took advantage out of his freedom; he skipped school, he had wild parties on the weekends, there were rumors about a complete lab in the garage where he produced his own drugs. But what, when all this was just a show to protect himself?

"Do you miss them," he finally dared to asked.  
"Your parents."

He almost expected that Zeke would yell at him that he should better mind his own business but he just shook his head.

"You can't miss something you've never have had. My parents think money makes the world go round, not love."

"That's not fair."

"Who says, that the life is fair."  
Zeke shrugged and grabbed one of the cookies.  
"Hmm, it's good."

"Homemade. My mom is a talented cook."  
An idea crossed Casey's mind. Only half an hour ago he had never dared to ask Zeke but suddenly things between them seemed to have changed, as if suddenly there was a bond between them.  
"If you don't have anything better to do, maybe you want to stay for dinner. Hungarian Goulash with paprika and sour cream. And Noodles. I'm sure, my mom won't mind."

For a moment Zeke looked dumbfounded, then he showed this soft, almost shy smile again.  
"Sounds good," he said.

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
